


Soulmates

by iroczchick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Soulmates, Swan Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iroczchick/pseuds/iroczchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about the power of love... Wincest if you squint</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Originally poster to my FF.net account of the same pen name

Soulmates come in many different forms; most of them being in the form of lovers trying to find each other.

In one, special instance, they are brothers; bound to each other through thick and thin, life and death, Heaven and Hell.

When one is without the other, they cannot function and simple things like waking up in the morning become difficult tasks.

Dean, the elder, the chosen vessel of the most powerful Archangel, Michael.

Sam, the younger, the chosen vessel of the black sheep, disobedient Archangel, Lucifer.

Angels and demons alike came to make these two brothers fulfill their destiny and say "Yes" to fighting the battle to end all days.

The Apocalypse was about to unfold, but the battle between Michael and Lucifer at that chosen field would never come to pass, because of the love shared between Sam and Dean.

The Winchester's proved the power of love can tear the up the pages, and they made their own destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble written at work :) I also watched "Swan Song" today :P Can ya tell? haha enjoy :)


End file.
